


Resources

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Hospitalization, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang had more things up his sleeve. Pre-LUTK</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Geeze You tell me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resources

**Author's Note:**

> This is before LUTK. Just something that I had forgotten to mention. I'll be working on another part of LUTK so no worries :)

He poked at the skin there with a pen and the golden haired young man let out a hiss. Yes. Just as he thought...he had to do surgery there.

 

"Mr. Elric, these are infecting your skin..."

 

"So..." Edward said wincing, looking over to his brother who was lying on the bed. After there entrance, the doctors immediately put Alphonse in a wheelchair. Heinkel had carried Edward, following the nurses and doctors much to Edwards protests. The metal fragments in Edwards skin had alarmed the doctor and he quickly went to go over and examine the young man.

 

"I only want my mechanic to look at it or her grandmother." Edward stated sharply. He thought that they deserved that.

 

"I think it's best that the Doctors do the work Edward. Doctor Stevens is excellent and knows what kind of situation is on hand here." assured a smug like voice that Edward learned to detest ever since he knew what kind of man he was under.

 

"How the hell do you know that he knows everything?" Ed snarled.

 

"Brother...Just listen to Mustang." Al exhaled.

 

"If you must know Fullmetal... Stevens was with us in the extermination. Also he knows a great deal about automail and northern mechanics." Mustang smirked.

 

"You're just full of piled up resources Colonel. I bet you planned everything out once we got out of that mess." Ed added.

 

"Not everything..." The hollow tone made Ed wince. No one ever planned to be blind.

 

"Don't worry young man. I may not be a mechanic, but I could've been if I wanted. I believe I know how to handle this. It's as easy as apple pie!" Ed thought he heard Al chuckle, but chose to ignore it.

 

"W-Well...What do you need to do? Surgery?"

 

"Well yeah...nothing major though." The kind man assured. Edward gave a grunt making Mustang and his brother lightly glare at him.

 

"Please put him to sleep fast Doctor, I'll have peace of mind when he's quiet." Al giggled and he ignored Edwards growl of indignation.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review


End file.
